particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Luthori
Organization The Holy Imperial Military is divided into 4 parts: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Strategic Operations. The Luthori military is commanded by the Chief of the Imperial General Staff, although the emperor is the symbolic supreme commander of the armed forces. The Chief of Staff is appointed by the Luthori Defense Minister and serves at the minister's convenience. Academies Image:Army A.JPG|Imperial Army Academy : Fort William, Orange Image:Naval A.JPG|Philip I Naval Academy : Sandulka, Geharon Image:Air Force A.JPG|Imperial Air Force College : Oalapo, Utagia Statistics The Imperial Armed Forces has employs a total of 4'700'000 including 3'200'000 in active service and 1'500'000 in reserve. 2897 estimates indicate that the military could enlist another 350'000 soldiers in active duty and 1'250'000 in reserve. The Imperial Defense budget is divided up as follows: Operations and Maintenance - 117bn £ Military Personnel - 86bn £ Procurement - 54bn £ Research, Development, Testing and Evaluation - 50bn £ Nuclear Maintenance and Procurement - 21bn £ Space and Missile Defense - 19bn £ Military Construction - 14bn Imperial Office of Foreign intelligence - 11.5bn £ Imperial Office of Domestic Security - 10bn £ ( + 5bn £) Family Housing - 6bn £ Resolving and Managment Funds - 4bn £ Total: 385bn £ (used) Available: 0 £ Uniforms Image:Army Officer.JPG|Imperial Army Officer Image:Soldier.JPG|Imperial Army Soldier Image:Yishelem Troops.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Soldier Image:Yishelem Officer.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Officer Image:New Alduria Troops.JPG|Colonial New Alduria Soldier Image:New Alduria Officer.JPG|Colonial New Alduria Officer Image:Raj Troops.JPG|Colonial Raj Soldier Image:Raj Officer.JPG|Colonial Raj Officer Image:|Colonial Image:|Colonial Image:Sailor.JPG|Imperial Naval Sailor Image:Naval Officer.JPG|Imperial Naval Officer Image:Airman.JPG|Imperial Airforce Piolt Image:Air Officer.JPG|Imperial Airforce Officer Imperial Army Headquarters The Imperial Army is based in Fort William, Orange, in Fort Ashbury Base. Organization The Imperial Army is divided into mobile sections known as legions. A legion will typically have 20,000 men. Other subdivisions exist such as: a division with 10,000 soldiers, a brigade with 5000 troops, a batallion with 1000, a company with 200 men, a platton with 40, a squad with 10 and finally a team with 2-5 soldiers. By far the most common type of subdivision is a Legion. An expeditionary force of several legions is known as a battlegroup, which is under the command of a Marshal. The commander in chief of the Army is the Field Marshal. Composition The Army currently has 1,500,000 soldiers in active duty and 1,500,000 in reserves. The following is the list of vehicles the army uses: Armour: 8055 MA6 Hodge - Heavily armoured land superiority assault tank 9765 MS3 Stiletto - Lightweight fast attack tank Infantry Vehicles: 18000 CFV-5A Legionnaire - Armored personnel carrier fighting vehicle 14550 IFV-11A Praetorian - Armored Infantry Fighting Vehicle 1725 IRV-16B Velite - Reconnaissance Infantry Vehicle 855 IMV-4A Centurion - Infantry Medical Vehicle 855 ICV-6A Legate - Command Vehicle Artillery: 1725 ARLS 2900 - Advanced Rocket Launch system 6855 SPH-17 - Advanced Self propelled howitzer 8565 IFM-6 - Armored Infantry mortar Unmanned Vehicles: 855 ARV-41D - Armed Robotic Vehicle 510 LED-31A - Multifunctional light utility drone 345 SMD-8 - Small unmanned ground vehicle Aircraft: 450 AHH-1 Jaguar - Multirole attack gunship 255 CH-7 Oliphant - Large cargo helicopter 345 RH-2 Stallion - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Navy Headquarters The Imperial Navy is headquarters in Sandulka, Geharon. Organization The Imperial Navy relies on a carrier-based squadron type of division, although the largest division is a fleet, being composed of 2 to 3 squadrons. Typically, a squadron will hold 1 carrier, 3 cruisers, 8 destroyers/frigates, 8 to 9 attack submarines and possibly 3 ballistic submarines if it is an ICBM firing squadron. The commander of the Imperial Navy is the High Sea Lord. Composition Total Ships: 455 Total Navy Personnel: 500,000 Total Marine Personnel: 400,000 The following is the list of the different ships used by the navy: Carriers: 20 R''egal Class Aircraft Carriers - Strategic long range aircraft carrier ''- HMS Luthor's Fist (I) ''- HMS William of Orange (II)'' ''- HMS Devastator (III)'' ''- HMS Obliterator (IV)'' ''- HMS Mind Crusher (V)'' ''- HMS Dominator (VI)'' ''- HMS Thunderer (VII)'' ''- HMS Resolver (VIII)'' ''- HMS World Eater (IX)'' ''- HMS Iron Duke (X)'' ''- HMS Warspite (XI)'' ''- HMS EndBringer (XII)'' - HMS Cataclysm (XIII) - HMS Savage (XIV) - HMS Conqueror (XV) - HMS Blood Lady (XVI) - HMS Basilisk (XVII) - HMS Saint Richard (XVIII) ''- HMS Philip Villayn (XIX)'' ''- HMS Henry I (XX)'' Surface vessels: 61 Geharon Class Cruisers - Naval superiority escort ship 123 Utagia Class Destroyers - Anti-submarine and anti-air escort ship Submarines: 153 William IV Class Attack Submarines - Naval superiority submarine 61 Erich von Lewenheusen Ballistic Missile Submarines - Long range ballistic missile submarine Amphibious Warfare Vessels: 20 George I Class Amphibious Assault Ship - Long range amphibious attack ship 19 Jason I Class Amphibious Transport Ships - Marine Amphibious transport Aircraft, fixed wing: 1500 RDB-1C Striker III - Multirole fighter-bomber, Carrier based 500 ATA-24 - Jet fighter training craft, Carrier based Aircraft, rotary wing: 100 CH-16B Stallion - Transport and rescue helicopter, Carrier based Imperial Air Force Headquarters The Luthori Imperial Air Force is headquartered in Agathion, Orange. Organization The Imperial Air Force relies heavily on wings as the primary subdivision of its forces but larger divisions, know as squadrons also exist. The number of aircraft in a wing or squadron varies with the type of aircraft and the specify mission. The Imperial Air Force is commanded by an Air Marshal. Composition Composition: Total Aircraft: 130000 Total Personnel: 800,000 The following is a list of all aircraft used by the Imperial Navy: Fighters: 2888 RFC-1 Phoenix - Air superiority supersonic stealth fighter 2400 RDB-1A Striker - Multirole fighter-bomber, CTOL 960 RDB-1B Striker II - Multirole fighter-bomber, STOVL Bombers: 100 RHS -1 Omega - A long range stealth supersonic strategic bomber 360 RHTB-1 Alpha - A medium to long range stealth tactical bomber Trainer Aircraft: 1680 FJT-31 - Jet fighter training aircraft 120 TBT-16 - Tactical bomber training aircraft 48 SBT-5 - Strategic bomber training aircraft 240 RWT-16 - Helicopter training aircraft Electronic Warfare: 120 REWC-3 - Electronic warfare aircraft Spy Missions/Reconnaissance: 80 RSC-1 - Stealth high altitude spy plane Tankers: 1200 STA-14A - Strategic air tanker Cargo: 720 AL-12 Universe - Large air cargo, troops and equpiment UAV: 120 RCD-1 Raven - Multirole strike drone 52 DARV-4 Black Sky - Reconnaissance drone Attack Helicopters: 720 AH-78A Jaguar - Multirole attack helicopter 480 AH-81 Typhoon - Interceptor oriented attack helicopter Cargo Helicopters: 480 CH-6 Oliphant - Large cargo helicopter 240 CH-16A Stallion - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Strategic Operations The Strategic Operations department of the military is in charge of all Luthori nuclear, biological and chemical weapons programs as well as any military-related Luthori space activites, research and weapons laboratories as well as test facilities. Due to the secretive nature of this department, little is known. It has been revealed that due to extensive spending in that area, Luthori maintains a nuclear arsenal of about 22,000 warheads, although there are plans to expand to nearl double that number in the next ten years., as for the first time ever in 2877, the nuclear budget has exceeded that of the missile defense program. The new chairman of the ISO, Marshal Keith Witt, has announced his support of the current policy against revealing information about the Empire biological and chemical weapons programs. The ISO is also in charge of overseeing the very large and complex missile defense shield that largely protects Luthori from incoming missiles. By far the most covert division of the whole Imperial military is the Imperial Armed Space Corps (IASC), a subdivision of the Imperial Military Space Division (IMSD), which is under the ISO. Rumours are that the IASC is testing space-based weapons, although this is still purely rumour. Deployed Servicemen The following is a list of the servicemen currently deployed away from the Empire: -Battlegroup Yishelem: 210'000 men, Kingdom of Yishelem (army - XXI, XXII, XXIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI Legions) -Battlefleet Orion: Patrolling off the coast of Yishelem (Carrier Groups IV, V, VI) Luthori